


血

by PIC000



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, 毒埃 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIC000/pseuds/PIC000
Summary: 短篇车一发完，一点触手play。融合了一点漫画的教堂梗，我实在是非常爱漫画里教堂结合的梗了……吸血鬼我也好喜欢，我永远喜欢老梗。ToT私设如山,OOC归我。世界上存在传统吸血鬼的设定。吸血鬼的毒素可以让人类发情什么的，一直都很想写了XD。





	血

　　该死的，如果知道那个混账Stoker是个吸血鬼，Eddie Brock绝对不会去采访他的。就算Eddie是一个优秀的，乐于揭示真相的记者，但是他没有近距离和非人生物接触还能安然无恙的自信。

　　Eddie捂着左手小臂，指缝间溢出的鲜血模糊了结实肌肉上的纹身。被吸血鬼尖利牙齿贯穿的伤口被Eddie用撕碎的布条包裹着，可是似乎血液就像不会凝固一般滔滔不绝。如果不是被那东西掀翻摔倒之后Eddie脖子上的十字架挂坠飞了出来，他相信他现在已经变成了吸血鬼的果腹之物。

　　作为一个博学广识的记者，Eddie脑海中有着对于吸血鬼的一些概念——关于他们是如何吸干人类的血液然后交由人类自己的血液来扩大种族的。只是被咬了一口应该不会有什么大碍，Eddie在心中祈祷，他惜命，热爱阳光，享受自己的工作。他没法想象只能活在黑暗里的日子也无法接受这种不可理喻的死亡。可是失血造成的眩晕也无法克制的卷席进Eddie的脑海，男人跌跌撞撞地踹开废弃教堂高耸的栅栏然后冲了进去。

　　很好，没有锁门，还是教堂。那个该死的吸血鬼应该不敢踏足这里。Eddie逃脱的过程中总觉得背后有若隐若现的脚步声，丢失的皮包让他也没有办法报警求救——可是如果真的报警该怎么说呢，警察先生，我被一只伪装成人类艺术家的吸血鬼袭击了？

　　年久失修的圣母像上挂满了蛛网，裂痕也残忍地爬满在这座原本很美的雕像上。Eddie记得曾经这座教堂没被废弃的时候庭院里还有美丽的玫瑰，艳丽的红色就像被鲜血浇灌出的一样。  
　　Eddie觉得此时此刻诞生这种想法的自己一定是被那个该死的吸血鬼咬了一口之后留下了什么后遗症。

　　Eddie原本丰润的嘴唇此刻因为失血透露出病态的苍白，揭开手臂上已经被血液沁透的布条，Eddie观察起令自己胆战心惊的创口。血色的窟窿已经不再溢出血液了，可是整个小臂的肌肤都呈现中毒般的青紫色，以伤口附近尤甚。

　　Eddie试着用另一只手戳了戳自己的手臂，内心毫无因为血止住了产生的喜悦。他的整条左臂都已经没有知觉了，右手抚摸上去传来的触感冰凉坚硬如同石头，该死的。Eddie意识到就算自己不会变成吸血鬼，不知名的毒素或者细菌也能要了他的命。这太糟糕了。

 

　　  
　　“你还好吗。”

　　沉浸在自己世界里的Eddie被传来的女声吓了一跳，抬头发现面前站着头发凌乱穿着狼狈的女人。看打扮似乎是这个街区的流浪汉，在废弃建筑里的流浪汉，画风很正常。或许自己才是打扰她的那个——

　　“我没事，谢谢。”Eddie站起来试图隐藏自己的伤口并离开，他不指望流浪汉能帮上什么忙，也不希望自己吓到这位女士。离开是此刻最好的选择了，他需要医院——当然前提是吸血鬼先生没有趁着夜色追杀知道了秘密的自己的情况下。

　　转过身走了两步，Eddie听到背后传来与女声完全不同的声音，那声音或许可以说与人类完全不同。

　　“你看起来并非没事，先生。”Eddie有些颤颤巍巍地转头，他的心灵和肉体在同一天之内可经不起更多的惊吓了。

　　转过身的一瞬间，Eddie Brock被这位看起来孱弱的女士双手扣住了咽喉。而只有一只手能用的他甚至做不到推开身上力大无穷的“女人”。而顺着女人指尖传来的触感也奇怪的无法忽视——她并不想让自己窒息而亡，反倒是有流体在整个脖颈和脸颊流过的其妙触感。

　　仿佛被抚摸一样。

　　

　　Eddie Brock.  
　　Venom进入Eddie身体的一瞬间就接收到了这个人类的所有记忆。名字，身份，喜好，一切。在流浪汉身上的日子他已经汲取足够多关于这个世界的常识了，而他需要一个强壮的宿主。这个男人很合适，无视他手臂的伤口的话。

　　但是问题不大，Venom在Eddie体内低声笑。“吸血鬼”这种甚至不能通过自我意志繁衍而要靠细菌感染他人来扩大种族群体的存在在共生体眼里看来十分好笑，这具身体属于Venom了。他现在要做的第一件事就是把身体里的入侵者清除出去。

　　

　　流体的触感消失了，与此同时眼前的女人也仿佛脱力一般跌倒。Eddie用力把她推开，用力拍了拍女人的脸颊。毫无反应——但是还有呼吸和脉搏。

　　“说真的我没想伤害你的，是你扑过来掐我的脖子然后自己倒下的对吧？”Eddie摇摇晃晃地起身试图离开。

　　“是的，我作证。”  
　　几分钟前刚听过的，浑厚低沉的声音又一次响起。近得仿佛就在Eddie耳边低语。

　　这他妈是谁的声音？？？

　　Eddie举起了左手，被动的。他依然感受不到左臂的存在，可是这只手就像被赋予了生命一般自己抬了起来。然后他看到创口处涌动而出的“液体”，与血液的流失不同。这东西并没有带走他的体力，反而在缓慢地治愈他的伤口。

　　“我能治好你，Eddie。”

　　随着手臂逐渐恢复知觉，Eddie甚至能感受到血液在手臂内的流动。

　　“谢谢？”Eddie甚至不知道自己在对谁道谢。

　　“不客气。”

　　还挺有礼貌的。Eddie这么想，接着在他背后，他看不到的地方，奇异的流体蔓延而出形成了一张特别的脸“伸”到Eddie面前。Eddie之所以愿意承认这是一张脸，大概是那一对白色眼睛和嘴的存在。  
　　有着尖利的，看起来比吸血鬼还可怕的牙齿的嘴。

　　“你他妈是什么东西……？”被这张脸吓到的Eddie没能保持住对待救命恩“人”的良好素养。

　　"I am Venom."

　　"And you are mine."

　　Eddie试图弄懂这两句话的含义，可是紧接着传来的失重感让他没能问出口下一句话。

　　

　　“别怕Eddie，外伤总是很好修复的。在血液内扩散开的细菌需要一点小小的时间。”听着Venom的安慰，Eddie并没有感觉到舒服——左臂的冰凉感觉被热度替代，紧接着蔓延到了全身。包括某个不可说的部位，Eddie甚至也惊异于自己此时此刻还能产生“那种反应”。

　　去他妈的……Eddie试图努力无视这感觉，但是他体内的Venom明显不允许他这么做。

　　“看来是地球上古老生物带来的副作用，嗯？”Venom声音依然低沉，但还是透露出了主人的饶有兴致。

　　

　　Venom保持着和这位新鲜宿主的连接，变化出了身体的一部分。眼前的Eddie无力地趴在地板上蜷缩成一团，手臂看起来完好如新——是Venom的功劳。可是热潮却让他完全失去了行动力，Venom不由得感慨起地球生物的奇妙。肉体不堪一击但是精神却很强韧的人类，看看这位可怜的人类记者还在试图驱赶脑子里的欲望。

　　不过Venom承认，Eddie的身体是他短暂的地球生活中看到的很不错的肉体。肌肉结实饱满，用人类的话说，“触感很好”。

　　Venom的触手在Eddie的衣服下延伸，Eddie脑子里关于性的知识让他知道该如何纾解眼前男人的欲望。或许凭借他的能力改善这种状况也未尝不可，可是共生体也有好奇心。并未体验过人类情欲的他想要通过Eddie的身体和反应体会。

　　“听着……你不能，Venom，你听到我说话了吗？”Eddie几乎能感受到衣服内Venom每一根触手在自己肌肤上摩擦过产生的热度，对方的动作并没有所谓的情色意味，可是仿佛在发情一般的Eddie觉得每一下都是令人难以忍受的挑逗。

　　“我可以，Eddie。”Venom否决，“你舒服极了，你想要。”

　　Eddie意识到Venom能做的不仅仅是在脑子里和自己对话，他还可以读取自己的想法——这种宛如灵魂深处都被扒光的感觉令人发疯。在下一次反驳前Eddie的口腔被Venom的触手填满了，无法闭合的口腔流出的液体打湿了Venom的触手。

　　“你不需要说话了Eddie，你只要想，我就可以听到。”

　　口腔内的触手玩弄着Eddie的舌头，细小的分支甚至想往喉咙更深处去。口腔被充满的感觉像在进行口交，Venom的动作温柔而讨好。Eddie嘴被填满之后共生体也不打算放过下面，细小的触手裹住Eddie的阴茎。Venom和宿主某种意义上的共感让他也能体会到Eddie的兴奋。

　　Venom触手绞紧Eddie的下体，上下撸动以缓解Eddie的情欲。其余一部分不安分地探向后面——Eddie感觉糟糕透了，他从来没有经历过男性之间的情事，但是他知道是如何做。Eddie明白Venom在通过他的大脑读取关于地球上的事包括眼下的一切，他突然后悔起以前闲来无事看的黄色废料了。

　　“别做无谓的抵抗。”Venom告诫，同时抽出原本在Eddie嘴里的，湿漉漉的触须侵入了Eddie的后穴。做好扩张是必要的，Venom并不想弄伤自己的宿主，虽然眼下的Eddie看起来是那么的迫不及待。汗珠布满了Eddie的额头，Venom用舌头舔舐Eddie的脸颊和脖颈，男人的肌肉因为紧张和兴奋颤动着。Venom看着Eddie脖子的线条和脊背，回忆着Eddie脑海里关于吸血鬼的一切。从后颈咬下去，或者划出十字形的伤口，人类失去了所有自己的血液就属于吸血鬼了。

　　Venom尖锐的手指抵在Eddie的动脉上，他不需要那么麻烦的过程也可以让这个人属于自己。

　　

　　被Venom解放了嘴巴的Eddie无法抑制自己的喘息，干脆再次用手堵住了嘴巴。Venom的触手在他的身体内外一起作乱，他不能保证自己不会呻吟出声。然而Venom变本加厉的动作完全没有体谅身下男人的意思，他在Eddie体内寻找那个可以让Eddie舒服的点，强硬而不可抗拒。

　　“啊——”在Venom终于达成他所想的时候Eddie彻底无法阻挡自己的呻吟。

　　Eddie可以感觉到体内的细小触手凝结成一根坚硬的柱状物。一次次朝自己的敏感点上碾去，之前被Venom玩弄带来的只是一种单纯的性快感，而此刻却让Eddie有一种实实在在的与Venom性交的感觉。Eddie顾不上羞耻，Venom的动作太过于激烈了，每一次撞击都让他不由得绷紧自己的身体，后穴也无法自持地接受和享受Venom的搅动。

　　Venom很享受Eddie从牙关泄出的喘息，对于共生体来说这可谓是来自宿主对他的褒奖。Eddie的左手伏在地上，右手则被Venom的触手包裹控制着，男性力量十足的肉体随着Venom的每一次插入抽搐。

Eddie抬头，挣扎着试图逃离Venom的控制。然而视线范围内除了破碎而落魄的五彩玻璃什么都没有，这些又提醒了他这里曾经是圣洁高贵的教堂。命定之人会在这里结为伴侣，永不背叛彼此。即使是蒙尘的礼拜堂也拥有过神明的祝福。  
　　  
　　这太荒唐了。Eddie想。

　　他不应该和这个奇怪的东西发生任何关系，甚至还在臣服的过程中产生快感……在进行更多关于伦理道德以及性取向的思考前Venom的意识又一次被Venom的冲击撞得破碎。无处使力的手发狠得握紧，然而在指甲扣进掌心的皮肤之前贴心的Venom用自己的一部分阻挡了这种伤害。就像十指相扣一样，Venom居高临下地看着Eddie撕扯自己的“身体”。

　　“呜——”

　　“别挣扎了，Eddie。”Venom硕大的双手扶着Eddie的腰附在Eddie的耳边，“我放开了你的嘴，Eddie，你可以叫了。”

　　“放过我，拜托……”Eddie觉得这是恶魔的蛊惑，他甚至能听出自己声音里的哭腔。

　　“不，你不想让我‘放过’你。”

　　Eddie分辨不出Venom的声音到底来自脑海里还是耳侧，洪水猛兽般的情欲吞没了他的躯体和精神。和Eddie的感官一定程度上具有统一性的Venom感受到Eddie在临界点摇摇欲坠，最终他放开了缠绕在Eddie下体上的触手。释放时的快感让Eddie彻底失去意识，同时Venom从Eddie的身体内钻了出来，包裹住昏迷的记者先生。仿若一种不留余地的占有。

　　由我带你回家了，Eddie。

　　

　　end.

 

　

　　


End file.
